Up In Flames
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: Sequel to "Violet Hill". Can be read alone. It's two years after the first kiss on top of the green mountain, and Greg and Morgan are meeting there again, now eighteen and headed off to Stanford in a few days. But what Morgan has just discovered may destroy the relationship they've built together...Co-written with InsaneOnTheInside.


**We're back by popular demand! **

**Ha.**

**No we're not. We got two reviews On "Violet Hill", the first in what we have decided will be a trilogy. **

**We're back because we had nothing better to do then write a sequel!**

**Again, InsaneOnTheInside is writing Morgan. I'm all Greg.**

**Don't know who either of us are? Good. It means you're not a stalker. *claps* GO YOU!**

* * *

**Morgan**

I looked outwards at the sky, the clouds seeming to reference to me how this entire mess started. Right here, on Violet Hill, where the grass isn't kept and grows to the height of my knees, something I didn't actually mind that much. Thought it does make me feel like I stand out in a world that is so much alike, and even if that world is grass, a somehow living species that has zilch communication with each other, I still feel like an outcast.

I feel terrible about telling Greg this. I mean, we both leave for Stanford in three days, Graduation was last night. I didn't know then, actually, but now that I do know I feel like hiding it and letting us both go to college together would be a crime in itself. It would be fair for me to just let us drive all the way their together and then drop this giant, life-crushing, dream stomping, sort of bomb on him. He had earned the full ride, my mother and new stepfather had paid for mine. I closed my eyes as I heard his familiar footsteps coming behind me, but I knew he couldn't hear me if I screamed in his face.

Manson was practically ripping his eardrums to shreds as he walked towards me, eyes glued to the clouds I had just been studying moments ago. When he got close enough that I realized he would just continue walking aimlessly, maybe even all the way down the hill if I let him, I slipped my arms around him quickly, but I felt disgusting and like a kiss ass. I didn't want to be either, but the war that was raging inside of me internally was going to kick the bombshell out whether I told him or not, it seemed like.

"Good to see you," he whispered, pulling his earphones out. I grinned, knowing we're both finally 18, him having just turned last month and mine being the day before. "Miss me?"

"You know it," I smiled, and he leaned down and stole a quick kiss, seeming perfectly content with the sunny day and the Los Angeles weather that was pouring down on us. "I, um, I have something to tell you Greg, that's why I asked you to come here."

"Do you now?" he chuckled, hands linked behind my back. "What could it be? Your dorm get switched or something? And now you have to live with me? Well, now way, my dearest girlfriend, not happening. I have news for you too." I struggled with determining what to say, and the words slipped out before I could grab them and pull them back in.

"You first." "I was accepted," he said simply, beaming with happiness. "You know, the Phi Betta Kappa."

"Oh my God!" I squealed, trying my damned hardest to seem overwhelmed and happy about his achievement. "Greg, that's great!"

"Thanks," he said casually, shrugging nonchalantly. "What's your news, anyways?"

"Oh," I muttered, my eyes sliding down to the tall grass that is making me feel like an outcast still, yet right now I would like to shrink down and blend in so I can avoid answering Greg's question, one that I prompted, really. "You…you know that I don't want anything to screw up our relationship," I said, the shakiness in my voice painfully clear. He nodded, and my heart cracked.

"Greg, I'm pregnant." The world crashed down, and you could tell by the look on his face. Fear seemed to overtake his body and bypass any form or rational decision making, and/or any way of coming to a normal consensus. He stood their quietly for a moment before shaking his head slowly, pursing his lips. I dug my fingernails into my own arm as the most dreaded words I could hear fall out of his mouth, seeming to shatter like glass in this seemingly peaceful area.

"That's not my baby, Morgan." It was my turn to shake my head, and I did, sorrowfully and irritably.

"It is, Greg."

"No!" he yelped, backing away from me and pointing a shaking finger at me. "You cheated on me! With who? That nerd from AV? Archie? Was that who it was?"

"No," I groaned, tears welling into my eyes painfully. "Not at all, Greg. Please just believe me."

"I can't," he said simply, like there was no other choice. "You aren't pinning your lying and cheating mistakes on me, Ecklie."

The last name card sent a kick to my stomach, and my bottom jaw drops open. He stared at me, his own mouth ajar. "I'm not lying," I promised, and he still shook his head.

"Greg, we had sex a month ago." "I don't care!" he yelled, wind picking up all around him, apparently random in the hot month of June. "You're a liar! That is not my baby!"

"Yes it is!" I shrieked, my patience leaving as quickly as the sun did, both disappearing behind clouds in fear. "You are such an asshole, Greg Sanders!"

He stopped and looked at me, his head tilted to the side in thought. And without another god damned word, he turned and walked down Violet Hill, jamming his earphones in and blocking everything out. Some clouds seem to follow him, and other clouds seem to stay with me. I felt a tear slip down my face, and I fell backwards, painfully hitting the hard ground. I smell that familiar scent, and for once, I feel like I am not an outcast.

The grass and I have joined forces, and I wish that the grass would run and stop Greg. He'd been my only friend, as well as boyfriend, for the past two years, none of the girls feeling quite generous enough to offer me a seat in the lunch room. Just Greg. It dawned on me, just as rain began to fall, that I had lost my only friend, on a day so exactly similar to when we first kissed.

And things were ending how they began.

**Greg**

I don't know why I bought it.

I knew her answer already.

Her view on marriage hadn't changed since the first day I met her. When my cousin got married, I asked her to come. She called marriage "stupid" and refused to support it. She spouted of statistics about how many end in divorce, and I nodded and pretended to listen.

So why did I buy an engagement ring?

Well, the same reason I just accused Morgan of cheating.

Because I'm and idiot.

I pull the velvet box out of my pocket and flip it open, admiring the diamond. Shaped like a raindrop, it reminded me of our first kiss. I was going to ask her today. On top of the hill where we first kissed. But then, I lost my nerve and told her about Phi Betta Kappa instead. And now, she was pregnant. Pregnant. Oh, god.

Accusing her of cheating was the lowest I'd ever sunk. For two years, she hadn't looked at anyone else. It was just me. Always. For two years, we'd been inseparable. Since our first meeting on the hill. We stayed up there till dawn. I called her five minutes after we'd left. We spent everyday together. I had been the best man at her mothers wedding. Her family spent Thanksgiving at my house, and we spent Christmas at hers. I knew every little detail about her. Knew her brain as well as I knew mine, knew every little scar on her body. And I had just fucked all of it up.

It's raining as I get up from the bench at a park near the hill. I begin the trek up it, of once my earphones out. Morgan lays in the grass, so much like that first day.

"Get the fuck away from me, Sanders." She doesn't look up once, knows it me before she opens her eyes.

"Can we talk? Please? I know I fucked things up. Please, Morgan. Please."

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now." But her voice is quivering. I've always been the one person she couldn't lie to. So I lie down next to her on the grass. She looks at me for a moment, then bursts out sobbing.

"You left me Greg, like my father left my mother. This is why I didn't want to fall in love!" I turn my head towards hers.

"Morgan. Look at me," She does. "I am not your father. You are not your mother. I love you. And I will die before I leave you. I would take a bullet for you. I would take 87 bullets for you. I love you more than Mason, the rain, science, Stanford or hair gel. So Morgan Kathryne Brody, will you marry me?" I pull the ring out of my pocket.

Her eyes widen.

She's sobbing, and I'm sobbing, and I hear her say yes, and I put the ring n her finger. We stay on top of the hill, bodies intertwined, until the rain has stopped.

A new beginning, just like the last one.


End file.
